


Power In the Blood

by flawedamythyst



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Evil Willow Rosenberg, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: It seems that when you've slipped between dimensions once, it's much easier for you to do it the next time.





	

It seems that when you've slipped between dimensions once, it's much easier for you to do it the next time. Especially if you feel the pull of an interdimensional spell just as you're about to explode into dust, so you've got some serious motivation going on. Willow latched tightly onto the faint thread of magic with a sense she didn't know she had and willed herself down it as hard as she could.

When she opened her eyes, the fight at the Bronze had completely disappeared. She was in a forest clearing, standing in a circle of arcane symbols, and looking at herself. The other her looked pissed.

“You're not who I was summoning,” she growled, and power flowed and ebbed around her like a cloak.

Willow took a moment to note the differences between this version and the last time she'd seen another Willow. This one had black hair, which made her skin look really pale - _like vampire skin_ \- and magic surrounded her, hovering in the air as if she had so much that it couldn't all fit inside her body. _I look hot like that,_ she thought, and then grinned savagely.

“Sorry,” she said insincerely. “I'm who you've got.” The other Willow's eyes narrowed, and she looked down at the spell circle on the ground and raised her hands, power glowing in them.

“Don't send me back,” said Willow quickly, remembering the stake of wood with her name on it. She looked the other Willow up and down again, making her intentions clear. “We could have a real good time, if you're not as prudish as the last Willow I met.”

The other Willow's hands faltered for a moment and her eyes narrowed. She looked Willow up and down in return. “You're a vampire,” she pointed out.

Willow looked down meaningfully at the magic sigils. She could tell dark magic when she saw it, even if she wasn't a witch. “You don't seem to be exactly on the side of the angels yourself.” She sauntered forward, out of the circle. “Besides, I already ate today.”

The other Willow watched her approach without any reaction – not even a little bit of fear, and Willow was a little disappointed. Even the pink-sweatered, nerdy version of her had had fire, wrapped up in embarrassment and geekiness though it was. This one just seemed blank, as if all her emotions had been wiped clean. Well, maybe they were just hidden, and Willow could coax them out.

She back the other Willow up against a tree, and leaned in close to sniff her neck. She smelt like magic, dark and ancient, and Willow wondered with a tingle if she'd be able to taste it in her blood as well.

“What are you doing?” asked the other Willow, making no move to push her away.

Willow shrugged. “Having some fun,” she said, grinning. “You want to have some fun?”

The other Willow hesitated, apparently not yet convinced, so Willow licked a broad stripe up her neck, savouring the warm flavour of a human and feeling her pulse beneath her tongue. That seemed to be enough to break the other Willow's indecision, and she grabbed hold of Willow's head and kissed her, hard. Her mouth tasted of magic, and Willow greedily tasted as much as she could. The other Willow gave a stifled moan, and leaned back against the tree, wrapping her arms tightly around Willow's body, her hands sliding up and down the leather of her clothing.

Willow nipped gently at the other Willow's lip, wanting to taste her blood and see if it tasted as darkly of power as she hoped. It did, and the taste of it tingled across Willow's tongue as she licked at the cut.

The other Willow gasped, and pushed her back. “I thought you said you'd eaten,” she said, and magic crackled in the air between them.

Willow grinned at her, licking the last taste of blood from her lips. “I have,” she said. “I'm not going to kill you, I just wanted to taste.” The other Willow didn't look convinced, fury making the magic almost tangible in the air between them. “You taste delicious,” added Willow, because she'd never known when to stop.

The other Willow's eyes narrowed, and Willow found herself flying backwards until she hit a tree on the other side of the clearing.

“Don't play games with me,” spat the other Willow, and her anger seemed to fill the whole clearing. Willow blinked in confusion – surely a quick nip wasn't worth this much anger? “Gonna make you pay,” promised the other Willow, and the tone of her voice made Willow shudder with lust. “Gonna make everyone pay,” said the other Willow, even more darkly.

Ah, so the anger had been there before Willow even came into it. Willow grinned at her alter-ego. “Let me help,” she said. “I love revenge, and I'm really good at it.” She looked the other Willow over and pictured her with fangs. “Besides,” she added, smirking, “if you think you're powerful now, you should find out what you can become with a little demon in you.”

The other Willow looked uncertain. “Become a vampire?” she asked.

“You won't believe how much better everything is like this,” said Willow seductively. “Revenge, sex...your magic will get stronger as well. Everything's such a rush.”

That made the other Willow look even more uncertain. “Tara would hate it,” she said softly.

Willow didn't know who Tara was, and she didn't care either. “Tara's not here,” she pointed out.

The other Willow's face hardened, and for a moment Willow thought she'd blown it, and then the magic holding her to the tree fell away. “Show me,” whispered the other Willow, and Willow grinned, shifting to her gameface.

“You're going to love this,” she promised, moving in close to the other Willow again, who shivered slightly but didn't move away.

Willow licked up her neck again, and nibbled a little, trying to get the other Willow's pulse racing again. “We're going to be amazing together,” she promised in a dark whisper, and then bit down. The other Willow didn't cry out, just sucked in a sudden breath. The taste of her blood was intoxicating as it rushed down Willow's throat, and she could feel the other Willow's heartbeat speeding up in reaction, and then gently slowing down. She tore herself away just as it was stopping, and tore open her wrist, feeding her blood to the other Willow just as she slid into unconsciousness.

She laid her out carefully on the ground under the tree and settled down to wait. In just a couple of hours she'd wake up ready to take this world by storm. It was going to be beautiful.


End file.
